


Give Into the Dark

by StormbornQueen



Category: Lucifer (Comic), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:01:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8431132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormbornQueen/pseuds/StormbornQueen
Summary: Lucifer and Maze visit a friend some years into the future.





	

 

_DARKNESS, LIKE SEASHORE WAVES, STEPS CLOSE TO HER SOUL;_

_TICKLES IT, PROVOKES IT, DIVIDES IT, AND SHE LAUGHS; AMUSED AND CONFUSED,_

_NOT KNOWING WHETHER TO LEAP INTO IT OR LEAP AWAY._

\--------

 

Mazikeen stands at the edge of the beach, the gentle waves of the ocean at night lapping closer and closer to her bare feet. She wiggles her toes into the cool sand as the water rushes past her ankles, smiling to herself as the light of the city dances across the rolling waves. This grotesque world has not changed much since she left, all those years ago.

But then an icy tendril of dread works its way down her spine as she remembers why she’s here. She shivers, not used to this feeling. Dread, despair, pain…they were all feelings she used to relish in Hell, but here, they gained a whole new meaning. The darkness of this world used to amuse her, tickle her sides as she laughed languidly from the balcony of the penthouse. The pettiness and demise of mortals fed her soul with the fire and chaos it so craved. She was a demon of Hell, pain and despair were her life blood, as it should’ve been Lucifer’s.

Of course, Lucifer was the first to change in this world. Despair no longer tickled his fancy, torture no longer provoked the devil. He became infatuated with mortal life, and allowed his powers to falter and ebb away in a sad attempt to acquaint himself with the mundanes. Detective Chloe Decker became his sole drive for continuing to live on this plane of existence that Maze so despised.

Mazikeen never thought she’d change her ways; feel sympathy for these mortals, feel regret, sadness, joy, make friends. But she did. She started to care about how they felt, what they thought of her. The darkness she used to crave began to recede, and she began to actually _enjoy_ her existence in this world. But the darkness still bit at her heels, swirled in the back of her mind. Every time she threw herself into a fight to save Lucifer’s ass or defend one of her new friends, the darkness in her stirred. She let anger and power consume her pain and fuel her to defeat whichever opponent presented itself. She herself became divided; how can a demon of Hell, one without a real heart, hold such feelings for mortals? And at the same time, how could she not? Some nights, she would laugh at herself for being so stupid. Other nights, she’d silently cry alone in her bed, wondering how everything could go so wrong yet feel so right.

A hand ghosted down her side and Mazikeen shivered, pulled from her thoughts. She turned to look up at Lucifer, his black hair stark against the dark night, his blue eyes dancing in the soft light. He smiled at her sadly as he wrapped his arms around her.

“This is where we landed that fateful night, all those years ago. It feels good to be back, but it also feels…different. Wrong in a way.”

“Wrong because we know they are not here,” she whispered. Lucifer sighed and let her go, stepping back to look up at the sky.

“What a world this is; to live such a short life, then be sent to either heaven or hell. And to think father controls it all, not giving a damn about his creation.”

Maze takes his hand, lacing their fingers together. “We should go, before it is too late. We don’t want to miss her.” Lucifer just nods, and the two of them walk from the beach, through the city of Los Angeles until they reach the small cemetery at the end of an empty street.

The moon is their only light at they walk among the tombstones. The grave they stop at is bare, the tombstone bright in the eerie light of the moon. Maze can feel Lucifer tense beside her as he reads the words etched into the marble.

Chloe L. Decker, November 1978-August 2029

Tears prick at her eyes and a cruel laugh escapes her mouth. Lucifer looks to her, and she laughs again. “How silly, that a demon should cry.”

Tears fall down her cheeks, Lucifer using his thumbs to brush them away. But again, the icy tendrils of dread prick at her spine, and she’s not sure whether to laugh or to cry some more. _My friend is dead_ she thinks, _and I will never be able to breach the gates of Heaven to see her again_.

A shuffling of feet cause her and Lucifer to turn, and the breath hitches in her throat.

“Beatrice. You’re right on time,” Lucifer says, smiling softly.

“I’m glad you guys came.”

“We wouldn’t miss it,” Maze says, smiling at the girl that has since grown into a woman. Trixie walks to them, and they wrap her into a hug.

“I can’t believe it’s been five years. It feels like yesterday,” Trixie murmurs into Lucifer’s shoulder. Lucifer looks to Maze, and the fire of Hell burns in both their eyes as they remember how much they enjoyed tormenting Chloe’s killer. The detective had to be the brave one that grave night, five years ago, and took a shot to the head while trying to protect her partner during a shootout with a gang. Lucifer had never felt such loss until that night; he had lost his partner, Trixie had lost a mother, Maze had lost a friend. That was the night he and Maze returned to Hell for good. Earth no longer called to him.

The devil, his demon, and their last friend of this earth stood for several minutes, looking at the grave, letting the night stir around them. Trixie bent down, placing a small bouquet of lilies on the grave, before turning back to her two companions.

“I should be going. You’ll both come and visit, right?”

“Of course. Be safe, my little demon,” Maze said, giving her a quick hug.

“And say hello to your little spawns,” Lucifer smiled “Until next year, Beatrice.” He patted Trixie’s hair as she gave him a hug, and then she was gone, walking back through the tombstones.

“We should go too, before the humans wake up.”

“Yes, I supposed we should.”

With a roll of his shoulders, Lucifer’s wings sprung from his back and fanned out behind him. No, they were not his own, stolen some time ago from a collector in another realm, but they almost filled the void left by the old ones. Maze stepped toward him again, and he wrapped his arms around her, lifting them into the sky with a push of the wings. He flew straight up, through the clouds, building speed as they prepared to make the jump into the realm of Hell and into his creation.

“So cruel for something so close to us to die,” Mazikeen whispered, pressing herself against the Lord of Hell.

“The divine is full of monsters, my dear Mazikeen. My father included.”

“The divine is full of monsters,” she repeated, pressing her lips to his as the air around them changed and they transcended into the realm of Hell and the space of Lucifer’s creation. The cold air of earth and the warm air of his creation clashed between them and Mazikeen almost laughed, not sure which to leap into and which to leap away from.

**Author's Note:**

> Think about it, Lucifer and Maze are pretty much immortal, so what would they do after their time on earth? I wanted to write something a bit darker and heavier, so I toyed around with some ideas and this story kept coming back to me. Sorry to be a Debbie Downer, but this had to be written because the quote from the beginning of the story ate at my thoughts until I decided to put it to some use! Quote is not mine, it is from a tumblr post I saw some time ago and it really stuck with me because I can definitely relate to having combating feelings when it comes to love, friends, and family. This story will also kind of play into my next short story. Tried to tie some aspects of the comics in here (the comics are bloody good and quite different from the show, I recommend everyone go out and read them because the story and art is just fantastic). As always, any and all reviews and kudos are greatly appreciated.


End file.
